cardibfandomcom-20200214-history
Drip
"Drip" is a song by Cardi B featuring Migos from her first studio album, Invasion of Privacy. It was released as the fourth single before the album dropped. It peaked at #21 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Lyrics [[Cardi B]] That boy Cass! Cardi! Non-stop [[Cardi B] & Offset] Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Diamonds on my wrist, they drippin’ (ice) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Diamonds on my wrist, they drippin’ (ice) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Diamonds on my wrist, they drippin’ (ice) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Diamonds on my wrist, they drippin’ (ice) 1: [[Cardi B]] Give me little something to remember (Cardi!) Tryna make love in a Sprinter (yeah) Quick to drop a nigga like Kemba (go) Lookin’ like a right swipe on Tinder (woo) Shit on these hoes (shit) Light up my wrist on these hoes (wrist) Now I look down on these bitches (down) I feel like I’m on stilts on these hoes (woo) Fuck ya’ baby daddy right now (right now) Anna Mae, got cake by the pound (pound) Go down, eat it up, don’t drown Mac n’ Cheese in the bowl, how it sound? I got that gushy Yeah, that’s a fact, but I never been pussy I’ve been that bitch since pajamas with footies Won MVP, but I’m still a rookie, like woo I gotta work on my anger (ayyy) Might kill a bitch with my fingers (ayyy) I gotta stay outta Gucci (woo) I’m finna run outta hangers (woo) Is she a stripper, a rapper or singer? I’m busting bucks in a Bentley Bentayga Ride through your hood like “Bitch, I’m the mayor!” You not my bitch, then bitch you in danger [[Cardi B] & Offset] Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Diamonds on my wrist, they drippin’ (ice) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Diamonds on my wrist, they drippin’ (ice) [[Offset]] Bitch you a thot ain’t trickin’ (thot, thot) Put her on her knee, make her lick it (lick it) Patek on my wrist and it’s glistenin’ (drip, drip) The bitch got mad, I dissed her (hey) 2: [[Offset]] Shawty, you ain’t nothin’ to a rich nigga (nothin’) I’ll put a check on a bitch nigga (brrr) Fuck your whole set and your clique, nigga (fuck em) Got a gang full of dud and some broke niggas (dud) Diamonds on me, what’s the price? (price) I’m not gettin’ involved with the hype (hype) I’m too rich to get into a fight (too rich) 50 racks got my jeans fittin’ tight (50 racks) Pay the price and them boys come and wipe ya (wipe ya) We had to dispose of the diaper (dispose) Yeah, we trap every week, every night (woah) Word my move, we too smooth, no indictments (hey) Yeah, freakazoid lightnin’ (lightnin’) 57 90 in this Breitling (Breit’) When I got a mil I got excited (million) For the cash I’ma turn to Michael Myers Baguettes keep drippin’, droppin’ (drip) My wrist all liquid watches (watch) Told the bitch: “Jump on my dick and pop it” (yeah) Get a little bitch a deposit (hey, brrrt) [[Cardi B]] Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Diamonds on my wrist, they drippin’ (ice) [[Offset]] Bitch you a thot ain’t trickin’ (thot, thot) Put her on her knee, make her lick it (lick it) Patek on my wrist and it’s glistenin’ (drip, drip) The bitch got mad, I dissed her (hey) 3: [[Takeoff]] Take-Takeoff Came through drippin' (drippin') I ain't never slippin', I'm a pimp (pimp) Fuckin' with a quarter million, nigga, what a feelin' (feelin') Abort the mission, nigga, they be tellin' off and squealin' (squealin') Splash, took a bitch to Piccadilly (splash) Water in my ear, gave a nigga wet willy (wet willy) Came through drippin', spillin' Walkin' with the bag (bag) Tryna get my niggas all a milli, stack it to the ceilin' (ceilin') Shootin' at civilians ('villians) I'm the one dealin', I could make a killin' (killin') Bags, can you smell it when I Vac-seal it? (uh) Flag, nigga, throw it up, don't care about your feelings (fuck 'em) Ooh, what is this? What you wearin'? I be drippin' (what) Cal Ripken's hit a nigga, Ken Griffey (home run) The bitch got thick, so I guess she ate Jiffy When she leave with me, I'ma fly her back to the city (for sure) 4: [[Quavo]] Go get the bag on the day off (racks) Go get the rings out the playoffs (rings) Pots in the beat, it's a bake off (packs) Fuck on her, then she get laid off (smash) Big boy tools, Maaco (big boy) Make a bitch dance with a draco (dance) Walkin' with the cheese, that queso (cheese) That's Huncho, fuck the rodeo (Huncho) Private jet, we don't do layover (whew) One call, I'm havin' your bae over (brrr) Walk out the spot with a makeover (woo) Got her addicted to payola (addicted, hey) [[Cardi B] & Offset] Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Diamonds on my wrist, they drippin’ (ice) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Diamonds on my wrist, they drippin’ (ice) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Diamonds on my wrist, they drippin’ (ice) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Came through drippin’ (drip drip) Diamonds on my wrist, they drippin’ (ice). Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Invasion of Privacy songs Category:Invasion of Privacy singles Category:Cardi B songs featuring others Category:2018